There's A Reason That The Gods Don't Particularly Like SHIELD
by Arcaratus
Summary: It's really simple this time 'round. Dread-Pirate Fury wants to recruit Percy and maybe his friends, and he's not going to get his way.
1. You're The Avengers? The World Is Doomed

"What makes a 17 year old kid more important than me, right now?" Tony Stark whined, quite pathetically as he looked at the file that the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (AKA The Agency That Really Wanted To Spell SHIELD: TATRWTS) had slammed at the meeting table when he arrived at the meeting that he had called for the Avengers. Nick Fury glared at Tony as he opened his mouth to start another rant, and Tony immediately shut up.

"This, 17 year old kid, as you call him, is a highly dangerous entity that has been seen all over Europe near many supposed terrorist attacks this recent summer. He also disappeared for 8-9 months before returning, and no one questioned it. He is thought to be a terrorist of some sort, mainly responsible for blowing up Mount Saint Helens, and the Saint Louis Arch. Anything to add, Stark?" Fury bit out scathingly.

"He's an atheist?"

Fury glared his Shut-Up-Now-Or-So-Help-Me-I-Will-Make-Your-Life-Living-Hell glare, also dubbed his Pirate Glare, for obvious reasons.

"This boy is no threat, indeed, he is a mighty hero!" Thor rumbled in his signature loud voice.

"What?" Fury inquired.

Thor and Loki both turned pale, before Loki teleported them to a nearby closet. "We are not supposed to reveal their secret! They have saved the world, and they do not need more troubles!" Loki hissed, and Thor nodded somberly, while Loki zapped them back to the meeting room.

"What were you saying, Thor?" Fury questioned as all heads swiveled to face the new-ish new-comers.

"Nothing," Thor replied meekly.

Fury scowled before continuing, "Anyways, I want you guys to try and apprehend the boy, and take him to the Helicarrier. Make sure you get rid of his friends, though. There, we will check to see if he is a threat. Understood?"

"Waaait a moment, you want us to capture a 17 year old kid? He's not even an adult!" Tony and Clint protested, while Thor and Loki watched in apprehension.

"I don't care!" Fury barked, before exiting the room, his trench coat swishing behind him ominously.

* * *

"Why do I have to be in school, again?" The kid in question whined to the blonde haired girl behind him as he tugged at his backpack.

"Seaweed Brain, you need to finish high school so that we can get into a nice college in New Rome. Plus, you'll have an advantage, as you know a lot more than the other kids, seeing as you're repeating a year." The girl replied patiently, as she had a thousand times earlier.

The kid scowled.

"When you're done for the day, meet me up back here, and then we can go with the others to gape at Olympus, okay Percy?" The girl asked, as if it was perfectly normal to gape at Olympus, the Palace of the Frickin' Gods!

"Okay, Annabeth." Percy replied, as Annabeth raced off to her "smart people" school, and Percy entered Goode.

* * *

"How was your day?" Annabeth asked Percy cheerfully.

"Great, I just got two detentions, and I have a quiz next week. Plus, the resident bullies are gigantic, and I can't do anything about them, as it would ruin my cover. Come back next week to watch the Lets-Beat-Up-Percy show!" Percy replied sarcastically.

"Poor you." Annabeth commented sympathetically, "Come on, we're meeting everybody at McDonald's, and then we're going to watch and make fun of Hercules!" Annabeth told Percy, as she dragged him off to McDonald's.

* * *

Observing from his perch near Goode, Clint spoke in to his comm. "They're going to McDonald's, and then their watching Hercules. Everyone, assemble at McDonald's!" Clint announced, as he leapt down to the sidewalk.

"Yay! Food!" Thor cheered, oblivious to the fact that he was going to be helping detain Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus.

"Dunce-Head!" Loki hissed, grabbing Thor's arm, "We can't reveal anything, got it?" Thor nodded his head, all of his good cheer vanishing as he realized what he and his fellow Avengers were about to do.

The Avengers walked into the restaurant, immediately spotting their target, along with his ten other friends. "He doesn't look like much," Tony whispered, not at all quietly.

"Looks can be deceiving," Natasha answered.

"Yeah," Clint agreed sarcastically, noting the scrawny boy who was supposedly an international terrorist, "Like you, you look like a lovely ball of love, and..." Clint trailed off as Natasha glowered at him.

Tony sniggered, before going to place their orders, while the others went to find a strategic place to sit seven people. And that is how the Avengers spent a perfectly good afternoon stalking ten teenagers. Sadly, nothing interesting happened, unless you count one of the boys throwing pop-corn at the screen when Hades appeared. As the Avengers where tailing the last two, Percy and Annabeth, the others having departed, Percy turned and spotted them. The Avengers' eyed widened at being discovered stalking two teenagers, and they tensed. But, Percy turned back around, and the Avengers relaxed. Suddenly, as they rounded a corner, Tony found himself pinned to the wall of a building, a bronze knife at his throat. All of the Avengers were visibly startled, especially when they realized the knife was held by the girl walking with Percy.

"Whoa, calm down there girl, ya'know, threatening someone with a knife is illegal, right?" Tony drawled, as the Avengers reached for their weapons.

"Don't move," A voice barked out. The Avengers all turned, save Tony, to see a girl, and seven others, appearing, all of whom had some sort of weapon drawn. Oh, and they were apparently Percy's friends, who supposedly left already!

"Uhhm, I'm pretty sure all of that is very much illegal," Tony gestured to the best of his ability to all of the weapons being wielded by teenagers.

"So is stalking people!" The one with the knife to Tony's throat retorted.

"Uhhmm," Was the best Tony could muster.

"How long have you known?" Natasha inquired.

"Since McDonald's," a girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes replied.

Tony's eyes bugged out. They weren't that obvious, were they? Apparently all of the other Avengers thought the same, as they all mirrored Tony's buggy look, save Natasha, of course.

"Who are you weirdos, anyways?" A girl who looked like a stereotypical punk girl with a Death to Barbie t-shirt asked bluntly.

Ton grinned, as well as Clint, and in unison, they announced, "We, are Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Ones to Save Your Collective Arses, The One, The Only, Avengers!" expecting some kind of wowed reaction, and maybe a little bit of fear. What they were not expecting, however, was all of the teenagers to say:

"The who now?!"

 **Read and review! I would love to hear your opinion. FYI: I know this is totally over used, but I just love it with all of the possibilities. Mostly everything in the MCU is canon. BUT, in my story, Loki has redeemed himself after The Dark World, because come on, that movie was terrible! And this takes place after HoO.**


	2. Ummm, Y'know, The Avengers?

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed, it really means a lot.**

 **Finwitch1: That is brilliant! Can I use that as a story idea? Please?**

 **Guest: You are totally right, Tony Stark, you are an idiot.**

 **Anywho, next chapter!**

 **Confusions lead to suspicions, that lead to - Trouble!**

"But, you guys know about the Battle of New York, right?" Steve asked them.

The teenagers shook their heads.

"But, that's impossible!" Clint protested, "It was all over the news! New York was in ruins!"

"Uhh, never heard of it," Percy said, as he honestly didn't. How was he supposed to know what happened? He was fighting Gaea!

"Y'know, the Chitauri? The aliens in the sky?" Clint gestured animatedly.

"It's impossible that you guys don't know about the Avengers! We were national news!" This time it was Tony who cut in.

"Sorry, we don't really stay tuned to the news, and we were in Greece, it was very remote." The girl who cut off the punk girl said, and she glanced at the girl with a knife at Tony's – wait, where were their weapons? The girl who had a knife at Tony's throat wasn't even near Tony anymore! "I guess you could say that we didn't even bother trying to catch up on anything." She finished with a sheepish smile, after the girl who used to have a knife glared at her.

"Oh," Natasha murmured, as she didn't quite trust the teenagers, she suggested, "Why don't you guys come over to Stark's tower, we can catch you guys up on what's happening, and you guys can tell us about what you were doing in Greece!"

"Who's Stark?" Percy asked.

Natasha masked her shock at their apparent lack of knowledge, and she pointed to Tony.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth, Reyna, can we go?" Percy asked Annabeth and Reyna.

Hmm, so Annabeth and Reyna are the leaders, Natasha thought as she and the other Avengers looked at Annabeth and Reyna.

Annabeth was smart, and she knew they were trapped, as did Reyna, so they reluctantly nodded. Sensing their reluctance, Natasha catalogued that piece of information for later use.

* * *

"And this is my tower!" Tony gestured to his tower as the demigods and Avengers got up to the Avengers' living quarters, expecting an amazed reaction, Tony was sorely disappointed.

"I've seen better," Was the general consensus within the teenager's ranks. Tony's jaw dropped, as did Steve's.

"What can be better than all of this?" Tony said, showing all of the expansive room.

"Ummmmmmmm, parts of Greece, and Rome?"

"Well," Tony smirked, as he had a trump card, "Does Greece or Rome have J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S., please order 15 large pizzas from the usual place," Tony commanded smugly.

"Is he crazy?" Percy whispered to Annabeth.

Hearing this, Tony smirked.

"Of, course, sir, I have placed the order." A mechanized British voice from the ceiling replied.

The teenagers' eyes widened, but they remained, for the most part, unimpressed. Tony pouted. How in the world were they not impressed by his amazingly designed tower, or J.A.R.V.I.S? It was just impossible! Everything he made deserved to be impressive and drool-worthy, and these teenagers were just standing there looking as if that it was the least interesting thing that they had ever seen? (It kind of was, but Tony didn't know that!)

A DING! Sounded, and pizza was here! Tony smiled once more, and invited everyone to go to the living room, so that they could eat, and discuss his awesomeness.

* * *

"Here's the pizza! Thor, Loki, and Steve, let the kids eat first, as you guys will probably eat all of it!" Tony was determined to make the teenagers be awed by him – but he had no idea why in the world he even cared. Oh well, Tony shrugged.

"Are you sure, we eat a lot," Blonde Superman said uncertainly.

"Yeah, go for it, enjoy it all!" Tony said airily.

And then, once more – this was getting to be a trend – Tony's mind was blown. (No, it was not a good thing) The teenagers all converged on the poor, innocent pizza, and devoured it all. Every last piece, and it was gone.

* * *

Percy smiled contentedly, one hand draped over Annabeth's shoulders. "That was nice."

Tony's eyes bugged out. "How was that even possible? That was fifteen, FIFTEEN, large pizzas, and you guys, you guys just…"

Natasha was impressed, Steve, Thor, and Loki could only eat so much, and the teenagers put them to shame. Percy shrugged, as did his friends, and said, "We did warn you."

"Oh well, sorry guys," Tony sighed, and apologized to Steve and Eating Co. "Any who, lets tell them all about our amazingness, shall we?" Tony immediately brightened. "Me, as you all know,"

"We don't, actually," The scrawny elfish kid piped up.

"As I was saying, I am Tony Stark. Genius, playboy, billionaire extraordinaire! I am also Iron Man, and I flew a nuke into a portal!" Tony announced grandly. "Meanwhile, Katniss over there is a circus freak, Point Break is god prince, so is Frosty, Capsicle is, as everybody knows, The Star Spangled Man With A Plan, and that Spider over there is our resident scary Russian spy, and Brucie over there is the Jolly Green Giant. Together, we make up the band of misfits known as the Avengers, and we protect the world. Recently, we saved New York from a bunch of scary aliens trying to enslave us. Now, who are you guys?"

Natasha had to admit, Tony's explanation was pretty accurate, if given in an annoying manner.

"Well," Percy spoke up, "We're certainly not as amazing as you guys," Punk Girl snorted at that. "But my name is Percy Jackson, and this," He pointed to the girl next to him, who happened to be the one who had a knife at Tony's throat, "Is my girlfriend, Annabeth. The girl in the Death to Barbie t-shirt is Thalia, and the girl next to her, (The other leader) is Reyna." Thalia scowled, and Reyna looked impassive. "They are somewhat a couple."

"I'm Jason Grace," Blonde Superman said, "And this is Piper McLean, my girlfriend," He pointed to the stunning girl with the kaleidoscopic eyes.

Tony grumbled something about how pretty girls these days just had to date Superman, and Jason scowled.

"I'm Hazel, and that is Frank, my boyfriend," Hazel, the brunette, pointed to the big Chinese kid next to her. "And that is my brother, Nico," Hazel gestured to the sullen looking Goth-boy on the other side of her.

Tony complained, "Why do all of the good-looking girls have to be dating someone?"

"And I'm Leo Valdez, the Super McShizzle, Bad Boy Supreme!" The elfish boy said excitedly, as if he had too much coffee. (He probably did)

"I'm Calypso," The girl who looked like a goddess (And wasn't that just hilarious) murmured, almost inaudibly.

"And you're not dating someone!" Tony said triumphantly, leering at Calypso.

"Uhh, man," Leo said, not looking at Tony, as he tinkered with his model boat.

"Yes?" Tony asked, turning to face Leo.

"She's my girlfriend."

Tony cursed a litany of things that should not be repeated.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, and asked, "And what about you guys, what happened in Greece to make you forget the rest of the world?"

Annabeth opened her mouth, but Natasha never got her answer, as J.A.R.V.I.S informed them of an incoming phone call from the One-Eyed Wonder himself. Tony put it on speaker in the other room and the Avengers went there, and the first thing the Avengers heard was: "Stark! What do you have on Perseus Jackson?"

"Uhh," Was all Tony could manage.

Fury cursed on the line, and said, "Whatever, I'm coming!" and slammed down the phone.

"Well, that was awkward," Tony said, and the Avengers nodded, and returned to the living room to find...

Absolutely nothing.

 **The search for the teenagers commences!**


	3. The Search Is On!

**The Avengers try and follow one of their many (not) leads. One that leads to a certain Sally Blofis-Jackson. Yeah, that'll turn out well...**

"Dammit!" Tony cursed, as he glanced in dismay at the now empty room before him. Steve didn't even bother to reprimand him on his language.

"Hey, look!" Clint pointed to the couch, where a note was fluttering around from nonexistent wind. He picked it up and read it aloud: "Well, we, and by we, mean the collective group of innocent teenagers, and Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme, feel rather special at your overall incompetent stalkeryness, and are honored that you wack-jobs decided to stalk us, and turn us over to the director of some creepy spy organization, but we feel that it is not beneficial for our health to be here, and we must take our leave, so, adios amigos! And we hope to never see you again! And we hope that you all burn in Tartarus for your crimes against" The rest of the sentence was scribbled around so thoroughly that even Tony couldn't read it, and Clint frowned, before continuing, "Sorry about Leo, he has some kind of complex, Hey! Yes, you do, Leo. Anyways, we were terribly sorry to hear about your true intentions, and we expected more than kidnapping and carting off to S.H.I.E.L.D from "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" and whatever rubbish you're spreading, and we hope to never meet again. Good day."

"Wow, interesting bunch," Tony commented.

"I knew they were innocent!" Steve announced.

"Alas, so did I, but I -" Thor was once again cut off by Loki covering his mouth, but the damage was done.

Natasha was suspicious about why Thor was so bent on the innocence of the teenagers. Perhaps they were Asgardian? No, that was impossible, but still, something was off, and she would tell Fury. "Well, how would "innocent" teenagers know about S.H.I.E.L.D., and Fury?" She pointed out.

"Well," Steve was at a loss for words, as Natasha's comment struck home. He just had a hard time believing that those teenagers were some kind of terrorists. They just seemed so, young. Even though they had noticed their tails, it just seemed unfathomable that terrorists would be below the legal drinking age!

"Well, let's not worry about the kids, now, we have to have a plan for dealing with the Dread Pirate," Tony announced. And, speak of the devil, and he shall come, because Fury strode into the room just as Tony finished speaking, his coat swishing around.

"What did you find out about Jackson?" Fury barked.

"Well," Tony began.

"Yes?" Fury demanded.

"He and his friends do not want to be bothered by some intelligence agency, and they hope that we all burn in Tartarus, whatever that is."

"And how do you know about that?"

"They left us a note!" And Clint waved around the parting gift that the teenagers had left behind.

"Right, and how did they get close enough to leave a note?" Sometimes, Fury wondered, _how in the world are these people Earth's best chance of survival when worst comes to worst?_

"Uhhm, well, that's the thing. We tried stalking Jackson and his friends, but they kind of noticed us, -"

"Kind of?!"

"Uhhm, yeah. So we took them back, and we were talking and getting to know them, and all of that fun stuff, but then you called, and..." Tony drawled.

Fury's eye was literally popping out of his socket. "Then go and find them! You useless dolts! Jackson is a threat to international security, and -"

"No he's not! He's a he-" Thor jumped up onto the couch to emphasize his point, but Loki grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him down ruthlessly, effectively silencing the thunder demigod.

"Something to add, Point Break?" Tony asked condescendingly.

Thor shook his head.

"Then let's see what kind of leads we've got!" Tony clapped his hands like the five year old child he was, and went to look at the computer search. "Let's see, we've got a mom that lives in... New York! Well what do you know, they're right here, for easy findings by Earth's Mightiest Heroes!"

"That name's not entirely correct," Thor mumbled, like a puppy that's been kicked one too many times.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Natasha asked.

"Nothing," Loki said hurriedly, mouthing, _I'll tell you later._

"Then let's go!" Steve announced.

* * *

DING DONG! The doorbell to the Jackson residence rang, and Sally Jackson went up to the door and answered it, confused as to who would ring at this time. Unless, well, no, that was probably not going to happen. _Please, not let it be about Percy,_ she thought, as she opened the door to see a rather odd sight. A tin-ish looking man, a woman with fiery red hair in a catsuit that was entirely too tight, and man in a body suit that was also too tight, and a star spangled man who was definitely wearing a suit that was wayyyy too tight, although it wasn't particularly bad, and a two men in Norse style armour, one green, and the other silver, with a red cape. "Uhhm, can I help you guys? I'm pretty sure the Comic Con is not in this state, I think you're supposed to be in San Diego."

"Hey!" The red and gold tin man whined, "I'm definitely too cool to go to that place of losers!"

The red haired woman took charge, and pushed her way to the front. She stuck out her hand, and said, "I'm Natasha Romanoff, part of the Avengers, and we would like to ask you some questions about your son Percy Jackson."

Sally Jackson took it, and said, quite uncertainly, "He's not here, but I'll do my best to help you."

"Great," Natasha smiled, and followed Sally into her apartment.

"So," Sally said, once every one was seated, "How can I help you?"

"Can you help us explain these?" Natasha handed Sally Percy's file, and Sally took it, and flipped through the contents.

"I'm sorry, but do you think my son is a terrorist?"

"No," Natasha frowned, "Where did you get that?"

"Here," Sally showed her the file, where under the "Terrorist" section, "YES" was circled. "Oh."

"Yeah. If you would kindly let yourself out, I would be most grateful."

The Avengers took their leave, but not before planting a bug on Sally's couch. Too bad for them, though, Sally was doing her Spring cleaning, and found it, and she flushed it down the toilet, before calling Percy.

* * *

"I can't believe the nerve of them!" Percy fumed.

"It's alright, they still won't get anything." Annabeth soothed,

"NO, it's not. I can't even protect you guys anymore! That's it, it's time I take a dip in a nice little river!"

"Percy!"

But it was too late. Percy already went a shadow traveled away with Nico.

 **Sorry for the overall crappiness of this chapter, but I'm on vacation with Writer's Block, and I felt that Percy really needed the Curse of Achilles again - it seemed so fundamental to the story!**

 **Next up, the search actually happens! Yay!**


	4. Oh Styx! That's New

**Sorry for the delay, but life has decided that I had too much freedom, and that the only way to solve that problem was to overload me with homework and suddenly stick me in the Geo Bee. And have a car dome speeding down the crosswalk.**

 **Anyways, in this installment, we shall follow our brave hero, Percy Jackson, as he takes a dip in the River Styx (or not), and while Percy is out risking his life, we shall see the Avengers pursuing their next lead.**

"Percy's an idiot!" Annabeth muttered, the only thought on her mind being why she had a boyfriend that had the foresight of a fish - wait - oh yeah. In her next life, she really should just try girls and be done with it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers had returned to the tower, unsuccessful, and they were not happy about it. Except Thor. The guy's like a puppy. With lots, and lots of sugar. And pop tarts. And some more sugar.

All was fine and dandy, though, until somebody started screaming. And then everything was not so fine and dandy. Go figure. Quickly (or as quickly as can be expected when there are bulky men who have to squeeze themselves into skintight suits - or women), the Avengers suited up, and ran towards the screaming. Because that's always the most reasonable path of preservation, right?

When the Avengers reached the sound of pain, they saw something, unexpected. The blonde girl, the one who had a knife to Tony's throat? She was wailing. Loudly. And not at all pleasantly. Immediately, Thor rushed to her side, and comforted her, "Fair maiden, are you all right? What has happened to you? Has someone harmed a pure soul such as yourself?"

Between sniffles, the girl managed, "I'm no pure soul."

Natasha frowned. Somehow, somehow that seemed... familiar. Like something from a dream. Or - no - Natasha shook her head, the past was called the past for a reason, and there was no reason to dig up those memories. Or at least, the remnants of those memories.

"That may be, but someone has harmed you! And you must need the aid of somebody! My friends and I, we can aid you in anything that you may need, be it just a few days' rest, or a month's." Thor announced, paying no heed to his teammates' confused, shocked, and nervous expressions.

"Uhhm, Point Break, I kind of don't want a girl who stuck a knife to my throat living in **my** tower, if that's all right with you, so maybe you could find other living accommodations?" Tony ventured out.

"But it was only in self-defense!" Thor protested.

"Knife." Tony gestured, "Throat."

"It's all right." Natasha put in, "I'll make sure she won't try anything."

"Fine." Tony grumbled. "But only if she tells us why she's pulling an 'I just read a Sparks novel' on us."

"Good!" Thor brightened. "Now, Annabeth, what -"

"How do you know her name?" Natasha cut in, her suspicion peaking even more.

"Errm..."

"WE went to summer camp together." Loki answered smoothly.

"Summer camp?"

"Yes!" Thor replied, "Summer camp, where we learned interesting Midgardian arts, such as the working of the wood!" He finished cheerily, obtuse to the glances the other Avengers traded with each other. Loki in a summer camp?

* * *

Later, once all the people in the tower had managed to situate themselves, the question that everyone wanted an answer to, but never had the guts to ask finally popped up. "So, blondie, why were you crying and screaming your heart out on the doorsteps?" Tony began, "Like, I know that it means that it probably gives me a chance, not that I didn't already have one, but why?" Tony asked curiously, throwing caution to the wind, and making the 'blonde girl' stiffen noticeably.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied shortly, as if the conversation was now over.

It wasn't.

"Hey, girl, my land, my tower, my electricity, my furniture, my food (They were eating Chinese), my answers. Now spill."

"My name's Annabeth." Annabeth said sourly in lieu of a response.

"I knew that." Was Tony's automatic reply.

Annabeth snorted in response.

"WELL, Annabeth, why were you screaming and crying on my doorstep? I mean, I think you're a tad bit young for me to have already rejected you, aren't you?" Tony asked bluntly, ignorant to the signs of Annabeth's tensing.

"Why? Why?!" She exclaimed, frustration seeping into her words, "Why must men be this obtuse? Why must they be so, so… so infuriating?"

"Huh?" Tony asked.

Natasha sighed. So did Pepper. So did Hill, who had somehow just showed up. "Tony…" She warned.

"What?" Tony protested.

"Stop being such an idiot." Natasha replied, blunt as ever.

"Yes," Pepper agreed, before turning back to Annabeth, "But you have to tell us why you were there, you know. Otherwise we'll have no choice but to give you to Fury."

Annabeth sniffled, before finally answering carefully, "Percy, my boyfriend, he heard what _you_ people did," at this, she glared hatefully at the Avengers, none of whom (Aside from Thor) had the good grace to at least _pretend_ to look sheepish, and continued, "He got angry, and scared. And desperate. He wanted to make sure that you guys would never be able to get to him, or his family, because his mom and step-dad are the most important things he had."

"And?" Tony demanded.

"And what else?" Annabeth snorted bitterly. "Because of you, he went off with **_Nico_** to do something _stupid_ , and he might never come back! All because you just _had_ to go and threaten his mom! Why?!" By the end of her little impromptu speech, she was nearly in hysterics, "Because of you, Percy left, and he might not ever come back again! How could you? How could you?!"

The Avengers were stunned. And in shock. And speechless.

Until Tony figured out that in order to speak, one must open their mouth, and then his mouth opened, "But… but it's not our fault, is it? I mean, you boyfriend was the one to do it, wasn't he?"

For that, Tony got a slap, a couple glares, and two pillows thrown forcibly at his head. "What?" He exclaimed, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"That's not the kind of thing one should be saying to an obviously grieving teenage girl!" Pepper hissed.

And Annabeth broke down into tears. Again.

Until, five minutes later, a boy who looked like a little elf, and a girl who could have been a model – wait a minute – those were the ones with Annabeth – ran up to the room from ostensibly the stairs, a sprinted towards the sobbing Annabeth.

"Hey! Hey! Annabeth! Annabeth!" Still the sobbing continued.

"Annabeth," The girl said impatiently, "Percy's alive."

Those two, magical little words stopped the torrent of tears, and the shaking of Annabeth's shoulders slowly receded, and she looked up. "He did it?"

Both of them grinned, "Yeah, he did."

Annabeth blinked, and smiled. "Did he tell you what he saw?" She asked, ever the curious being.

"Wait now," Tony cut in, "How did you guys get into my tower?"

"I hacked your AI," The Boy shrugged, "Was easy."

Tony became a little fish, and the girl took her chance to answer Annabeth. "No, said he didn't want to talk about it."

"Why?" Now Annabeth was confused. Percy was happy to talk about how she had saved him last time, so why not this time? Spread the truth of their love. Unless, no, Annabeth dismissed that thought. That was impossible. _What if it wasn't?_ Her mind asked her, and Annabeth shook her head, ridding herself of the very notion that such a thing could have possibly happened. It was impossible, right? They were the very epitome of true love!

"No idea," Piper shrugged.

"Well, after he got back, he did faint, so really, he might have answered." Leo added helpfully.

"Right." Annabeth nodded her head. Yep, that's why.

And then, out of nowhere, the rest of the kids in Annabeth's group ran into the tower, the one in the lead – Reyna? Announcing to the whole world (Tower), that Percy had woken up, and was ready to talk.

"Wait! How did you guys get in my tower?"

The kids ignored him.

 **In the next chapter, we shall see what happens when we have highly volatile specimens known as demigods mixed with the toxic mixture of questionably skilled people.**

 **And I have a conundrum, cause Percabeth is adorable, but I feel that the character were literally made for it. Which isn't cool. Like, at all. I like Solangelo, but Percico is precious. Ideas?**


End file.
